That's what a best pal's for
by frangipani blossom
Summary: Takes place after Wally's and Dick's argument in "Darkest". Barbara wants to check on her best friend. Story better than summary, believe me!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there :) **

**Finally, I managed to write a new Young Justice -ff! I hope you'll like it :)**

**I don't own Young Justice...**

That's what a best pal's for

Chapter 1

It was night-time in Gotham. A shadow was swinging from roof to roof, cape fluttering behind. Was it Batman? Or Robin? No, it was Batgirl.

And she was pissed.

Barbara had been looking for the former Boy Wonder for a while now. To no avail.

She had heard that he'd had some huge argument with Wally. And by experience she knew that Dick never took it lightly when he had quarreled with his best friend... Take an educated guess who had to raise his spirits again when Dickie-bird was sulking in some lonely corner - precisely, it was her, good ol' Babs...

She had been looking **everywhere**: the Hall of Justice, the Batcave, the Watchtower, Dick's apartment in Blüdhaven, _everywhere else _in Blüdhaven, Wayne Manor... She had asked every single team member (including the former ones, like Raquel and Zatanna), Justice League members, Alfred; heck, even Bette – but nobody had an idea where the raven-haired acrobat could be. Barbara had also tried contacting him via , but of course he had turned that off, as well as his cellphone...

Gosh, the next time Wally and Dick have an argument she is **so** going to hunt down both of them and kick them in the-

A loud '**crash**' and a muffled moan interrupted the redhead's inner rambling. Alerted, she stopped her cruise above the rooftops of Gotham City and decided to get to the bottom of the source of this noise.

It came from a side alley; and there stood, surrounded by armed thugs, Nightwing.

Another groan escaped a criminal, who seemed to already have had the pleasantry of having been slammed into the brick wall that he (more or less) leaned against.

Barbara decided that it wouldn't hurt Nightwing to share the fun with her and swung right next to him: "I'm sorry I have to tell you guys that you picked a pretty inconvenient time to do, whatever criminal activity you planned to do; Nightwing here is kinda angry tonight..."

"Batgirl," was all the black-and-blue-clad superhero said, not letting on if he was annoyed by her appearance or glad that she had found him.

Meanwhile, the thugs made the decision to attack the two crime-fighters as long as they were distracted – big mistake!

While handling the gangsters, Barbara couldn't help but notice that her partner was a little less careful as usual, both concerning his and the criminals' healths...

Kicking a gun out of a thug's hands, she couldn't help but remark: "You really think that it's a good idea to use them as your personal punching bag just because you're a little ticked o-" .

Before the red-haired heroine could finish her sentence, a wing-ding whizzed past her head, knocking down a bulky felon, a rusty pipe falling from his already raised hands.

"Okay, maybe it's not such a bad idea," the redhead added dryly, dodging a swing from the angry, now disarmed, opponent she was fighting.

* * *

Soon, the criminals were taken care of (it hadn't been too nice for them – but hey, she had actually warned them _**not**_ to tick off Nightwing, so they should have seen it coming) and Barbara had decided to accompany her friend until he finally opens up. Dick, of course, wasn't making it easy for her at all – he just kept on patrolling, never a word leaving his lips, unless it was to snap at the criminals or warn Barbara that there was someone behind her (ugh; she's been unobservant for one single time and Dick just has to start babying her... seriously?!). At least, he wasn't telling her to go away, so he probably wasn't averse to talking about his problems... sooner or later...

* * *

After two hours of beating the crap out of criminals and one hour of simply wandering across Gotham's rooftops (who would have thought that even in Gotham City crime would go to sleep from time to time?), Barbara had enough of Nightwing's 'silent treatment' : "Would you please talk to me?! I know you had an argument with Wally and you're most likely not in a mood to chatter about it, but obviously it's eating you up and I won't leave until you told me!"

She could see Dick's posture changing while he was swinging to the next rooftop.

"And we both know how persistent I can be." Batgirl added for good measure, while gracefully landing next to him.

The ebony-haired acrobat let out a sigh and stopped his crusade. Then he turned around: "You really just won't leave me alone, will you?" He couldn't help but let a small smile sneak across his lips.

"You can count on that, bird-brain."

* * *

**Like it, hate it? I'm looking forward to reviews ^^**

**I'll post the next chapter soon, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who read this story; I hope you'll like this new (and most likely last) chapter! :)**

**Yay, first story to actually have a cover image! ;)**

**Also, by the way: I don't own Young Justice...**

Chapter 2

Because nothing had happened in the past hour, both Nightwing and Batgirl decided to call it a night (plus, it was already half past three in the morning; even crime-fighters need to take a break once in a while). Also, Barbara was not going to miss her chance to find out why Dick was being more difficult than usual after fighting with Wally. So she offered that the both of them could go to her apartment to talk (it was closer than the Manor and Dick's place, anyway) and the former Boy Wonder actually agreed (gasp!). After they had silently slipped into Barbara's apartment, the redhead gestured the acrobat to make himself comfortable, while she let herself fall onto her soft sofa. Dick slumped down on the armchair next to the couch, looking exhausted.

It was really weird how she had never noticed that before, but on the other hand, Dick had never been someone to show when he was worn out, being Batman's good soldier and all that... Gee, even Superman needs to take a break from time to time, but try to tell that the Batboys... it's like talking to a wall...

After he she had pulled off her cowl, Barbara couldn't take the silence any longer; Dick didn't look like he was going to initiate the talk, staring at his gloved fingers, so it seemed that she was the one who had to start talking. Great.

"Dick." The redhead called out her friend's name to get his attention. He looked up hesitantly, her blue eyes meeting the white blends of his mask.

"What happened? I mean, you and Wally always had some... disagreements once in a while and I know that between you and him things have been more _tense_, but you've never been that down... or at least never that close-mouthed about it..."

She could see the dark-haired acrobat chew his lip in indecisiveness, trying to come up with right words that would make this 'interrogation' come to an end soon... as if that would work with her, pfft...

"And would you please take off your mask? You know how much I hate having heart-to-heart talks without seeing my dialog partner's eyes..." It was true. Barbara couldn't stand it to have personal conversations and not being able to see the emotions inside her conversational partner's eyes; the young woman whole-heartedly agreed with the saying that eyes were the window to the soul.

Grudgingly, Dick peeled off his mask to reveal his dark blue orbs, which were filled with insecurity and hurt. Uh-oh, it really must have been bad; the last time Barbara had seen that look on his face, Bruce had fired him as his Robin and Dick hadn't known what to do – until he had made the decision to don the black-and-blue costume of Nightwing.

"So?" The red-haired heroine raised an eyebrow expectantly, noting the torn look on her friend's face.

A long silence followed, the male crime-fighter obviously struggling with himself whether to say something or not; in the end, he gave in:

"It's just... maybe Wally is right..."

"Right about what?"

"That I'm not thinking it through, at least not as thoroughly as I should; that I focus too much on the mission, that I don't regard the others' safety enough; that I..."

The acrobat's rambling got more and more incoherent and hysteric as he went on and the agony that was written all over his face nearly broke Barbara's heart.

"Dick, just... stop! What the hell are you talking about?!" The redhead interrupted, trying to calm her friend down.

"I' M TALKING ABOUT WHAT A HORRIBLE TEAM LEADER I AM!" Dick exploded, leaping to his feet.

Barbara flinched involuntarily, mouth and eyes wide open; she had never seen the dark-haired crime-fighter losing it like that.

As sudden as it had built up, Dick's rage vanished. He sank down on the armchair again, head in his hands: "I'm sorry, Babs. It's just... I don't know whether I'm coming or going. All this responsibility... I don't know how long I will be able to take it anymore... but I have to... so much is at stake..." Becoming aware of his rambling, the former Boy Wonder stopped, only adding another "I'm sorry," as he got up from the armchair again, making a move to leave.

But Barbara would have none of that and grabbed him by his shoulder: "Oh no. You can not throw a tantrum like this and then expect me to let you go – you should know me better than to attempt this, Birdboy!"

Noting the determination in her voice, Dick turned around and said calmly with an unreadable expression on his face: "Babs, listen: I'm sorry I freaked out like this. And I know you're just trying to help me but I really can't tell you. It's too dangerous. Believe me, it's for the best-"

"The best?! The BEST?!" Now it was Barbara who was getting angry, "You think it's for the best when I see my best friend suffer? You think it's for the best when instead of letting me help him, easing whatever burden he has to bear, said best friend tells me to let it be and just watch him being plagued by self-doubt? You are wrong! It's anything but good!" Tears of fury and hurt started forming in the redhead's eyes.

"Babs, please -"

Before he could say anything further, Dick was cut off by Barbara again: "Listen! I understand that you can't give me all of the details or tell me anything at all if this... this _mission _is just remotely as delicate as you make it sound; but why can't you ask me for help? I'm sure there must something I could help you with even without the intel... I am perfectly capable of executing actions without exactly knowing why – you are not the only one who has worked together with Batman!"

The ebony-haired acrobat dropped his eyes and whispered barely audible: "I can't ask you to do such a thing; I'm not even sure if I approve of my plan myself..."

Barbara's anger dissipated immediately: "Dick... Even if I do not approve of your... _plan_, whatever that may be; I will never, ever approve of you torturing yourself, do you understand me?"

Reluctantly, Dick teared his eyes away from the floor, taking a careful glance at Barbara instead.

Realizing that she had finally gotten through that stubborn head of his, the redhead continued more softly: "You are not alone, you have friends; and friends help one another – just ask for it before they are about to punch you in the face, okay?"

A small smile made its way onto Dick's face: "That doesn't sound too bad."

* * *

**Sooo... reviews, please? ;) Constructive criticism is appreciated as well :)**


End file.
